Angel Bob
by daisybug206
Summary: Sequel to Doctor Who meets Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel find themselves in the TARDIS swimming pool and that's where the adventure begins.


Angel Bob

The weeping angel had descended from the corner. It was coming up on Dipper and Mabel. "Doctor!" they both screamed as the struggle for not blinking was hard. Mabel knew it was the end. Then, they were wet. Very wet. Mabel opened her eyes and saw a swimming pool. "What?" She questioned. Dipper opened his eyes. "Whoooa." He said. "Hello, Dipper and Mabel, welcome back to the TARDIS! Yes, the TARDIS has a swimming pool. Still wearing that stupid hat, Dipper, comfy sweater, Mabel. Still twelve, I see." The Doctor said warmly. The TARDIS was started and they were off! The TARDIS was shaking and suddenly, it crashed. The Doctor got out of the TARDIS and it had landed in a cave that looked like it was made of limestone. "Hello", a soldier said. "Dipper, Mabel!" The Doctor called. It echoed off the walls. Dipper and Mabel came out and saw this. "WOW!" They both said in unison. "Hello, Sweetie." A woman said. The Doctor turned around and saw someone familiar. "Ah, River Song." The Doctor said. "Dipper, Mabel, this is River Song." River said, "What cuties!" "Where'd you find them?" She added. "Gravity Falls, Oregon." The Doctor replied. River chuckled and said, "Been there, done that. Creepy old man in the tourist trap called The Mystery Shack. Ha, they should call it Dum-Dum town." "W-We live there." Dipper replied. "Okay, then who is that cheapskate man with the fez?" "Our great uncle." Dipper replied. "Anyhoo!" The Doctor said loudly. "What's up?" "Weeping angel trapped in the Byzantium, caught it on tape. Come see it. You two, see for yourself." River said while pointing at Dipper and Mabel. They all walked in a small trailer. The TV screen had a weeping angel on it. Mabel and Dipper had both forgotten that you don't blink around the angels. The Doctor and River had left the twins in the trailer, Dipper and Mabel kept blinking. The angel came nearer. "DOCTOR, HELP, NOW!" Mabel yelled. The Doctor yelled back,"MAX SECURITY THAT EVEN THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER CAN'T GET THROUGH! DON'T BLINK!" Then, the TARDIS landed in the trailer. It busted the door down and blew the trailer up. After that happened, the twins were about to go on the biggest adventure ever. They climbed down the ladder into the deep, dark, limestone cave. Dipper climbed down first, turned on the flashlight, and said when he saw it, "I've fought gnomes, tried to find a legendary monster, fought cursed wax figures, almost killed by a psychic child, met ghosts, and I could go on forever, but nothing tops this." Mabel said, "OOOOH, Sparkly! I'm putting a weeping angel on my next sweater." Around them, were deformed statues. Sort of like the angels. When everyone climbed down, River said, " Weeping angels." The group walked deeper into the Byzantium. Mabel stopped and yelled, "Staring contest!'' and locked eyes with an angel. Eventually, they split up. Dipper and Mabel were with the Doctor and River, while Bob and a few others split up. After about twenty minutes, they recieved news that Bob had been killed. Everybody was scared and they regrouped. The Doctor looked behind him and saw that the angels were chasing him. Then, before he could say anything, he felt a soft hand tug his hand. It was Mabel's. She wanted the Doctor to see what everyone else was looking at. They had found a tunnel. After a short walk in the tunnel, they found a door. River tried to open it, but then, the lights turned off. Mabel was afraid of the dark, so she stuck to Dipper and the Doctor. When the lights turned back on, she said, "10." Dipper looked at her and said " What?" "Nothing." she replied. Finally, the door to a control room opened. "9." Mabel said. The Doctor tried to communicate with the angels. He acutally got a response. "8" Mabel said. "Angel Bob here sir." A voice said through the walkie talkie. "Hello Angel Bob." the Doctor replied. "How are you, sir?" the angel asked. "Ehh, same old, same old. Let's talk about you." the Doctor replied. "I turned into an angel and now we are hungry, for you, sir." The Angel replied. "7" Mabel whispered. Dipper had found a door. He tried to open it. It didn't. "How close are you?" The Doctor asked. "Almost there." the angel answered. "But we have comfy sweaters, why would you want to take away that?" the Doctor said looking at Mabel. Laughing, Mabel said, "6." The angel said, "We have no need for comfy sweaters. One of us has climbed into your young friend's eyes. She will turn into an angel when she says zero. We are here. Here go the lights, sir." The lights turned off and the angels were in. The door opened. "5" Mabel said with a nervous tone. Dipper said, "Why are you scared? You've been counting down and now I'm concerned from what Angel Bob said." "I don't know." Mabel replied. She rubbed her eye and rock came from it. "GET TO THE DOCTOR!" Dipper said with fear in his tone. They were walking through a fake forest. Mabel ran to the Doctor. "4" She said, now almost in tears. The Doctor sat her down. "Shut your eyes. Don't open them. Dipper! Watch after your sister." The Doctor hugged Mabel and left. Soldiers were watching the outside. Weeping angels lived in this forest. "I want to open my eyes. I want to see what's out there. I'm scared, Dipper." Mabel said tearfully. Dipper said, "No, you heard what the Doctor said." The angel in Mabel's eyes was stopped short by her closing them. "How is Mabel? We've found a way out. Did she open her eyes?" the Doctor said. "No, she didn't open them, but she wanted to. She's fine, but she's scared." Dipper replied. Dipper and the Doctor guided Mabel to the exit. Now, they had to destroy the light that the angels used. The Doctor took a gun as Dipper and Mabel, eyes still shut, sat down and waited. The Doctor got a signal again. "Angel Bob here, sir." "Hello, Angel Bob. The angels have made the biggest mistake of their life." The Doctor said angrily, pointing the gun at the light. " We don't make mistakes, sir." Angel Bob said. "Oh yes you have this time, angels." The Doctor said. " There is one thing you never ever ever put in a trap, you'll just be crumbled to dust if you do." Angel Bob said, "What would that be, sir?" "ME." The Doctor said and shot the light. Grabbing Dipper and Mabel, eyes closed, he ran with River and the remaining soldiers and got out of there and kept running until they got to the TARDIS. "Can we be your companions?" Dipper asked, sitting down. Mabel opened her eyes. The Doctor said it was safe. The twins were taken back to Gravity Falls, ran to the attic, packed their everything, and left in the TARDIS. "WAIT, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Grunkle Stan was screaming.

a/n: MORE CHAPTERS ARE ON THE WAY! REVIEW! :-)


End file.
